


Предсказание

by Anonymous



Series: Глюки Изумрудного города [1]
Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Out of Character, Конкурс пинариков, Пинарик (314-словный драббл)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Феи решают, что делать с мрачным предсказанием, касающимся девочки из-за гор.





	

— Вот такие дела, — сказала Виллина, закрывая книгу. Несвойственное ей выражение озабоченности на лице не оставляло места для сомнений. А вот сами прочитанные ею слова были довольно двусмысленны. 

— По-моему, это может значить что угодно, — немного подумав, ответила Рамина. — Как там? «Если Элли четвертый раз придет в Волшебную страну, то вступит она в войну с могущественной феей, пришедшей сюда века назад»… Какой феей? 

— Тебе не всё равно? — ехидно спросила Виллина. 

— Может, лучше сначала спросить Стеллу? — вздохнула Рамина. — Она тоже… 

— Я с ней говорила… Она отказывается использовать свой дар. Похоже, она верит, будто может как-то влиять на будущее и предопределено только то, что она уже видела. 

— Но это же невозможно! 

— Попробуй убедить в этом ее, — пожала плечами Виллина. — Нет, сестра, у нас не будет больше ни капли информации… и только один выход. 

— Не нравится мне это… — повторила Рамина печально. — Элли моя подруга, и я не верю, что она может стать кому-то из нас врагом. 

— В книге так написано. 

— Книга иногда ошибается. 

— Книга не ошибается, — отрезала Виллина. — Ошибаются те, кто ее читает. Но здесь ошибки быть не может. Она будет воевать либо со мной, либо со Стеллой. И Волшебная страна будет на грани гибели. 

— Как маленькая девочка из-за гор может поставить страну на грань гибели? 

— Эта маленькая девочка изменила лицо мира… Кто знает, что еще она может? 

Рамина задумалась. 

* * *

— Вы звали меня, дорогая сестра? — спросила Рамина. Она ждала этого момента, более того, если бы Элли не вспомнила о ней, маленькой королеве пришлось бы явиться незваной. Она должна была радоваться, что всё идет по плану, но тяжесть лежала на сердце. Ложное предсказание… Что бы ни говорила Виллина, страшный грех ложное предсказание, и никогда никто из рода мышиных фей не опускался до такого. Но выбора и впрямь не было. 

— Это наше последнее свидание, — решительно произнесла Рамина. И всё изменилось. 

Ласковые слова придумывались легко, им уже не мешала тяжесть сомнений, и со светлой грустью ощущала фея, как ложное предсказание становилось истинным…


End file.
